Conventionally, as disclosed in, e.g., Patent Literature 1, there has been known a system for testing a power system in a single unit in order to identify performance of the power system before installation in a fuel cell powered vehicle and evaluate the power system in a process of development. In this Patent Literature 1, disclosed is a configuration of performing an evaluation test of the power system while the power system of the fuel cell powered vehicle is connected to a dynamo (here, noting that the power system includes an electric motor and a control device thereof). In this configuration, an actual fuel cell and auxiliary battery are connected to the electric motor in order to supply power and store regenerative power.
However, in this conventional system mentioned above, since the actual fuel cell is used, it is necessary to provide a high-pressure hydrogen tank or the like and there arises a problem of safety and the like relating to handling thereof. Therefore, surrounding facilities become large-scaled and it takes a great deal of time and effort to set-up for securing the safety.
Further, since a status of a fuel cell is changed by being affected by temperature, humidity, hydrogen pressure and the like, it is difficult to perform a repetitive test under the same condition and it is likely not to be able to achieve development and specify a defect smoothly.